Poker Face
by Rosavy
Summary: <html><head></head>L'abus d'alcool, de tabac, de sexe et de jeu est dangereux pour ce que nous appelons "santé mentale". OCs, AU</html>


**DISCLAIMER** : Le génialissime anime et manga Hetalia Axis Powers appartient au dieu Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><em>Drrriiiiiiiiiiiiing !<em>

À dix-sept heures trente, le son béni par les élèves retentit enfin dans tout le lycée.

Une certaine classe -évidemment pas la seule- n'attendit pas que son professeur finisse de parler. La voix de ce dernier énonçant les devoirs à faire pour la prochaine fois se perdit dans un brouhaha de rangement de sacs et de chaises remuées. La salle se retrouva bientôt vide. Seul un garçon blond aux sourcils épais se comporta poliment, s'arrêtant devant l'enseignant pour lui dire :

« Bon week-end, monsieur ! »

Il fut donc le dernier à sortir.

Comme à chaque fin de journée, Peter ralluma son portable et consulta sa messagerie.

_Va y avoir du boulot, ce soir. Ne sois pas en retard. - Seamus_

Il pianota pour renvoyer un SMS à son frère.

_T'inquiète, ça risque pas. Pas envie de me faire engueuler. - Peter_

_T'as beaucoup de devoirs ? - Seamus_

_Arrête de me saouler avec ça. - Peter_

_Hum, quel plaisir de ne plus avoir à en faire... - le branleur_

_Et quel plaisir de ne pas avoir, comme toi, des verres à astiquer à longueur de journée... - celui qui compte réussir sa vie_

_Bof, je m'en plains pas. C'est bien payé et assez peinard, non ? - celui qui s'en fout royalement_

« Si Arthur l'entendait dire ça... » soupira le garçon en lisant cette réponse.

En empochant l'appareil, il sentit le contact de son porte-clés. Il se rappela comme par miracle qu'il avait oublié son sac de sport dans son casier. Avec son survêtement dedans. Et sa tenue de travail.

« Et merde ! »

Il fit immédiatement demi-tour et courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver serait de~

« EH ! »

pparaissant au détour du couloir aux casiers, quelqu'un fit involontairement en sorte qu'il glisse de surprise et s'étale sur le carrelage.

« T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Peter leva le nez vers cette voix empreinte de gentillesse.

« Oh, Paula !

- Ça fait combien de fois que tu perds l'équilibre, aujourd'hui ?

- Seulement deux.

- Et en plus, tu fais le malin... soupira la jeune fille en tendant la main au malheureux. Je ne peux pas être ta cousine. C'est génétiquement impossible.

- Ta couette doit rétablir ton centre de gravité. Tu m'en veux encore pour~ »

Paula ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir de parler. Elle lui lança un regard noir de chez noir et tourna les talons.

« Ah, les femmes... »

* * *

><p>Arrêt n°4. Du monde, encore du monde, qui montait et descendait du bus, faisant remuer le véhicule. Du coup, ce qu'avait accumulé le cerveau de Peter pendant sa journée de cours exclusivement scientifiques se mélangeait. Des gamins criaient. Il en avait marre. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la musique de Linkin Park que ses écouteurs lui déversaient dans les oreilles, le son à fond. Vivement le calme. Et l'arrêt n°7.<p>

Assis devant lui, un petit garçon le regardait fixement. Il avait un pain au chocolat fourré dans la bouche. _Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu veux faire une baston de regards ? _Pensa très fort Peter. _Ok. C'est parti._

Il fronça les sourcils.

« PAN ! » s'exclama le petit.

Et il tendit au maximum sa courte jambe pour donner un coup de pied dans le tibia du lycéen.

« Max ! Excuse-toi ! » s'offusqua une fille dont le style vestimentaire indiqua à Peter qu'elle devait avoir le même âge que lui.

_Pas trop mal, la grande sœur !_

Il lui sourit -même si le gosse lui avait fait sacrément mal-, et elle lui répondit en faisant de même.

« Je suis désolée, mon petit frère est vraiment insupportable...

- Pas de souci, je comprends. Il doit être gonflé d'orgueil d'avoir une si jolie sœur. »

Il détourna le regarde vers la fenêtre, plus pour se recoiffer que pour se donner une contenance. C'est alors qu'il vit une autre fille, comme en sont pleines les rues des grandes villes, sortir du bureau de tabac. Mais celle-ci portait des lunettes de soleil, et son chignon châtain était retenu par un ruban de tartan rouge et vert. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

C'était la sienne, de frangine. Comme par hasard.

Il pâlit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

La fille du bus le coupa dans sa réflexion.

« Hé, je t'ai posé une question !

- Comment ? Euh non, désolé, je suis pas dispo pour sortir ce soir. Salut, ma jolie ! »

Il martela le bouton d'arrêt, pour descendre précipitamment. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, car il tomba sur le bitume. Mais la fille le vit se relever et se mettre à courir plus vite que roulait le bus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris... Je voulais juste lui demander son nom ! soupira-t-elle, déçue.

- Moi je sais pourquoi il a fait ça.

- Max ? »

Le petit garçon regarda attentivement sa grande sœur, histoire de faire durer le suspense. Puis il enfourna ce qui restait de son pain au chocolat et déclara :

« Il est vraiment crès bicharre. »

* * *

><p>Peter s'appuya contre le mur de la ruelle où il s'était réfugié.<p>

« Bon Dieu... C'était moins une ! »

Il posa son sac près de lui et y fouilla, pour trouver le moyen de se détendre le plus vite possible. Ses mains tremblèrent quand il roula le tabac dans sa feuille. Et quand il parvint à l'allumer, il renversa la tête sur le côté, bercé par la dangereuse plénitude de la fumée de sa cigarette.

Un chat surgit de derrière une poubelle située près de la porte de service pour venir se frotter contre les jambes du lycéen.

« T'es encore là, toi ? Dégage, j'ai rien pour toi aujourd'hui. »

Il voulut donner un coup de pied à l'animal, qui cracha.

« Ouais, c'est ça, énerve-toi. Mais fous-moi la paix. »

La bête finit par s'enfuir, et Peter put enfin goûter au calme.

Sauf qu'il entendit bientôt son portable sonner. Irrité, il regarda l'écran : comme tous les soirs, c'était l'alarme réglée sur dix-huit heures. Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, la jeta au sol et l'écrasa avec son talon. Pas le temps de la finir le travail était toujours prioritaire.

Il fit jouer la plus petite clé de son trousseau dans la serrure de la porte de service, puis il entra, avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Il se retrouva dans un étroit couloir, qui sentait le renfermé. Les murs était couverts d'affiches des cabarets des environs. Les années ne leur avaient pas fait de cadeau : beaucoup était déchirées ou défraîchies. Certaines étaient devenues carrément moches. La faute à la mode d'antan.

Cependant, Peter avait sa préférée. Celle-ci représentait une danseuse de flamenco. Son corps était délicieusement cambré, et sa longue robe découvrait une de ses gambettes. Une seule. Cela créait tant de mystère... Et ses lèvres, dont le rouge avait résisté aux assauts du temps, étaient pulpeuses à souhait, invitant à imaginer les choses les plus indécentes.

Le lycéen passa devant elle pour se rendre dans le vestiaire. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc. Comme il avait encore beaucoup de temps devant lui, il sortit son livre de mathématiques pour se plonger dans ses devoirs. Il leva la tête, juste un instant. L'affiche de l'Andalouse était épinglée juste devant la porte, et celle-ci restait ouverte... Oh, si il avait eut l'occasion d'effleurer cette bouche avec la sienne, en vrai... rien qu'une fois !

Mais ne parvenant pas à se concentrer, il se leva et s'enferma dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Peter avait assimilé la moitié de ses leçons. Il était très intelligent... mais même les plus forts à un moment faiblissent. Il commençait à piquer du nez quand il entendit des éclats de voix qui lui étaient familières.<p>

« Et voilà, je t'avait bien dit qu'il serait encore en train de réviser !

- C'est normal, lui n'a pas fini ses études...

- Woooh la mauvaise fois, Car' ! C'est parce que tu me dois des thunes, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi donc ai-je fait ce pari stupide...

- Peut-être parce que~

- Non. Ne le dit pas. »

Seamus se désintéressa de son interlocuteur et se précipita sur Peter pour lui frotter énergiquement le cuir chevelu.

« Allez ! À poil, petit frère ! J'ai gagné mon pari !

- Pas question et rend-moi ça !

- J'ai pas entendu le mot magique…

- Rend-moi ça, ABRUTI ! »

Le lycéen sauta sur son frère pour récupérer son précieux manuel, tenu à bout de bras par le roux hilare.

« t'es vraiment con ! J'ai un DST demain, j'en ai besoin !

- Seam', arrête tes gamineries.

- Roooh… Toi aussi, Carwyn ? Z'êtes pas marrants ! »

Mais Seamus, sentant le regard sévère de son aîné braqué sur lui, obéit à son ordre. Après avoir rendu son livre de maths au plus jeune, il passa un bras autour des épaules de celui-ci.

« Ben alors, _my bro'_ ? Quoi qui va pas ? Tu t'es engueulé avec Romeo ?

- Mieux que ça. J'ai essayé ta technique de drague.

- Mais c'est génial ! Et alors ? » demanda Seamus, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et souriant bêtement.

Ce à quoi Peter répondit par le tirage de tronche le plus blasé de la Terre. Le sourire du roux s'effondra.

« … Ça n'a pas marché.

- Non. Un gosse m'a niqué le tibia, je me suis tapé la honte devant la fille et je me suis cassé la gueule en sortant du bus.

- C'est bien ce qu'on se tue à te répéter chaque soir : tu as un mauvais équilibre, va voir un médecin ! intervint Carwyn, qui chiquait une boulette de tabac.

- Le problème n'était peut-être pas là. J'ai vu Mimie par la fenêtre. »

Les deux autres se figèrent et avalèrent leur salive en entendant ce nom. Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

« Euh… Heureusement qu'elle ne t'as pas vu, hein. Si… Sinon tu ne serais pas là, balbutia l'aîné.

- Bien sûr que si. Avec MOI, elle est cool. C'est ce qu'elle vous fait subir qui m'a fait culpabiliser et stresser.

- Mouais. Tu sais, elle n'en pense pas moins de toi. »

Le lycéen rougit violemment.

Carwyn brisa la tension ambiante en frappant dans ses mains.

« Okay, _guys_. Notre travail nous attend à la salle. Let's go !

- Aye, sir ! » approuvèrent les deux autres de concert.

* * *

><p>Carwyn passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, et il soupira. Il venait de terminer le balayage des salles et de l'entrée. Il arqua son dos vers l'arrière et s'étira.<p>

« Hé ! Viens admirer mon chef-d'œuvre ! » lança Seamus depuis le bar-restaurant.

L'aîné le rejoignit. Son frère se tenait près du comptoir luisant de propreté, derrière lequel était alignées des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool, et il essuyait un verre. Il lui fit signe de regarder vers ce qu'ils appelaient le « centre VIP » (qui portait bien son nom) : y trônait une pyramide de verres à pied, sur une table, avec trois seaux à champagne posés de part et d'autre.

« Gosh…

- Ça, tu peux l'dire. Je me suis donné du mal pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

- Oui, tu as fait du bon travail. »

Le brun sourit.

« Mais il reste une tâche, sur celui-là…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il est situé à la base, je n'vais pas tout recommencer ! »

Seamus observa le verre désigné par Carwyn.

« Ouais, c'est ça, tu t'es bien fichu de moi. D'où tu vois une tâche ?

- Mais c'était une blague, allez !

- Tu sais très bien que je déteste celles de ce genre. »

Il continua d'essuyer son verre, rageusement. Son frère n'alla pas plus loin dans la plaisanterie, car il connaissait l'amour du rouquin pour son travail.

Celui-ci leva l'objet transparent à la lumière, pour le scruter d'un œil expert.

« Voilà. Il est parfait.

- Oui, je crois qu'Arthur sera content.

- Et les clients aussi !

- Y a intérêt. »

Il sembla aux deux hommes qu'ils entendirent la confirmation de leurs espérances quand, Seamus grimpant sur son escabeau et posa le dernier verre sur la pyramide, celui-ci tinta joyeusement à leurs oreilles.

« Ce bruit est vraiment divin... savoura le roux.

- Tu as fini, Peter ?

- Cartes, embouts, ponceurs, queues de billard… check.

- Aucun machine à sous n'a de problème ?

- Si, la 13. je m'en suis occupé, c'était pas grave.

- Encore la 13…

- Les gens s'acharnent trop dessus. C'est dingue comme ils sont superstitieux ! »

Le lycéen soupira avant de s'attaquer au nettoyage de la dernière table de billard. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, car l'établissement était encore fermé… C'était pas marrant.

« On y va quand ? J'ai la nuque raide et les yeux qui piquent.

- T'as préparé les salles de poker ? »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au travail, Peter sourit.

« Oui, chef. Je les ai toutes les deux préparées.

- Bien, alors... SEAM' ! À la douche !

- OH OUI, ENFIN ! »

Le roux se mit à courir vers le vestiaire, suivi de très près par son petit frère. L'excitation commençait à les gagner tous les trois.

* * *

><p>Seamus tendit le bras pour claquer le derrière de Carwyn avec sa serviette mouillée, mais celui-ci l'arrêta avant en lui bloquant le bras.<p>

« Aïe… Aïeaïeaïe…

- N'essaye plus JAMAIS de faire ça ou je m'arrange pour te faire renvoyer. »

Il le lâcha. Le rouquin se massa le bras en grimaçant.

« A… Avec toi, pas de risque qu'il y ait des resquilleurs ! »

L'aîné ne répondit pas. Après avoir enfilé son pantalon, il se plaça devant le miroir pour se raser.

Peter fut le plus rapide à terminer de s'habiller. Il finit de boutonner sa jaquette courte de croupier, et ajusta sa cravate.

Quand à Seamus, il se donna un dernier coup de peigne avant de le glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa propre jaquette. Il resserra un peu son nœud papillon et prit son tablier de serveur sur son bras.

« Quel est l'état de vos chaussures ?

- Cirées et impeccables, répondirent les deux cadets à leur frère.

- Bien. Alors on se dépêche d'y aller. »

Avant de les suivre à l'extérieur, Peter consulta une dernière fois son portable. Pas un mot de sa cousine Paula. Elle lui faisait sûrement encore la tête.

Il éteignit l'appareil.

* * *

><p>Les trois jeunes hommes se tenaient droits comme des i, les mains dans le dos, attendant la venue de leur patron. Aucun d'eux ne sortit le moindre mot.<p>

Le grand lustre de cristal, les machines et toutes les lumières n'attendaient que d'être allumés. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de patience.

Ils sursautèrent en même temps quand ils entendirent une porte claquer. Le bruit caractéristique de deux paires de chaussures de ville se mit à résonner, brisant le silence quasi-total de la plus grande salle du casino. Enfin, les nouveaux arrivants, vêtus de costards, firent face au trio.

Le patron s'avança vers le barman, le croupier et le maître d'accueil. Il les fixa de son regard vert, pareil au leur, tellement caractéristique de la famille Kirkland.

« Nous avons vu ce que vous avez fait, en venant. Et j'avoue que nous en avons été impressionnés. Mais les compliments ne viendront pas tout de suite. »

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre.

« Carwyn, tu vérifieras minutieusement le registre à chaque invité entrant, comme tu le fais d'habitude. Seamus, tu serviras tes cocktails spéciaux. Et Peter... »

Arthur vint poser une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune de la fratrie.

« Je compte sur toi pour avoir l'œil. Le moindre tricheur n'a pas sa place ici. Et si tu as un problème, préviens les autres par oreillette.

- Ça marche.

- T'inquiète pas, Artie. Ce sera parfait !

- Comme toujours, grâce à vous. Mais ne prenez pas la grosse tête. »

Ils venaient d'avoir droit à un compliment. Un COMPLIMENT, de la part de leur frangin et intraitable patron. Ils jubilèrent intérieurement.

« Je vous demande également de surveiller quiconque approchera les salles de poker. Allister joue une partie importante, ce soir. Il pourrait gagner gros. »

L'intéressé, c'est-à-dire le grand type aux cheveux rouges qui accompagnait Arthur, arqua un sourcil et baissa humblement la tête. Malgré le fait qu'il soit l'aîné de tous, il respectait profondément celui qui lui servait de manager.

« Des questions ?

- Oui, moi ! dit Seamus. Est-ce qu'on verra Mimie, ce soir ? »

La seule fille de la famille chantait deux fois par semaine au casino.

« Elle arrivera un peu plus tard. Son copain vient de rentrer de son stage à l'étranger.

- … Alors il aura encore du boulot, le pauvre. »

Cette remarque de Seamus fit ricaner Allister. Arthur ne les rappela pas à l'ordre. Il tenait à préserver son intégrité physique et mentale.

- Toi, dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il à son joueur.

- Bien, chef.

- Tout le monde à son poste ! »

Les employés s'exécutèrent. Arthur rejoignit Allister dans son bureau.

« T'as l'air préoccupé, petit frère. »

Il ne répondit pas. Alors l'autre alluma un cigare.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était presque huit heures et demie, le timing était donc parfait. Il ouvrit le grand compteur électrique. Puis il parla dans son talkie-walkie :

« Prêts, les gars ? »

Seamus s'humecta les pouces pour se lisser les sourcils. Peter fit craquer ses doigts et son cou. Et Carwyn enfila ses gants de soie blanche.

« Aye, sir ! »

À la réponse de ses frères, Arthur activa divers interrupteurs. Les ampoules du bar s'allumèrent, le lustre s'illumina, la musique jazz préenregistrée se mit à jouer, et les machines de jeu se mirent en route. Les trois employés se munirent de leurs plus beaux sourires.

Carwyn alla ouvrir la grande porte vitrée, devant laquelle attendaient déjà bon nombre de personnes en tenue de soirée. Il inclina respectueusement la tête, une main sur le cœur :

« Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Bienvenue au Golden Unicorn. »

* * *

><p><strong>Les personnages par ordre d'apparition<strong>

* Peter Kirkland, alias Sealand

* Paula, alias Wy

* La fille aux lunettes de soleil, alias... Mais je n'vous le dirais pas, heu ! *tire la langue*

* Carwyn Kirkland, alias Pays-de-Galles

* Seamus Kirkland, alias Irlande

* Arthur Kirkland, alias Angleterre

* Allister Kirkland, alias Ecosse

Les designs officiels de Pays-de-Galles, Irlande et Scottie venant de paraître (j'en ai fait trois hémorragies nasales... ARGH.), on ne peut plus vraiment les considérer comme des OCs. Leurs personnalités dans Poker Face, ainsi que leurs prénoms, diffèrent sûrement plus ou moins des canons.

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Aelig, et à ma meilleure coupine Louna-Kido même si elle m'a bien cassé le revr et parce que sinon elle me tue (Je déconne, ma Louna, tu m'as aidée et je t'aime ~)

Review ? :3 Vous aurez du caramel au beurre salé fait maison ~


End file.
